togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
CFC
fights in Bl@ster]]The CFC (short for "Confidential Company") is the construction enterprise in charge of rebuilding Japan after the Third Division. They control the east side of Japan, and fight with Nikkouren over control of the country. Political Activity At the start of the series, the conflict between the CFC and Nikkouren is nearing a civil war. This war, in which Toshima is to be used as a battleground, eventually begins near the end of every adaption of Togainu no Chi. In most routes in the game, the CFC loses the war after a close battle. They never win, but sometimes they do bring Nikkouren down and plunge Japan into anarchy. Neither side of the conflict is pure good or evil, but the CFC is more obviously corrupt. It is the CFC’s military that employs Emma and Gwen. The CFC is eager to recover Nicole Premier and restart Project Nicole. In the manga, the CFC sends covert troops into Toshima at an earlier date than the outbreak of the war in their attempt to capture him. Emma remarks upon the stubbornness of the military, and how they hold a vicious sort of optimism about their chances for success. In the Game The CFC’s territory is seen in the beginning of the story, before Akira goes to Toshima. Akira, Keisuke, and Takeru used to live on the CFC side. Images of the CFC are tinted with green and grungy like most of Toshima, which contrasts with the warmer and brighter Nikkouren locations. Bl@ster The first area of the CFC seen in the game is the back alley where Akira participates in Bl@ster, and later meets up with Ace and Dee. Akira's Apartment Akira's apartment is a bare room, and is devoid of personal touches of any kind. The Prison The prison where Akira is temporarily incarcerated is on the CFC side. It is a brutal environment where the guards physically abuse the inmates. The prison itself is a stark place of concrete and glass. The parts of the prison that are shown include the interrogation room (dimly lit, very gray), Akira's cell (white, empty, remiscent of depictions of mental institutions), and the room where inmates recieve visitors (more brightly lit than Akira's cell, has a clinical and standardized atmosphere). In the Anime The CFC bombs the Palace in episode 10, and sends troops into Toshima in episode 11, starting the civil war. As a location, the CFC territory appears only in the first episode. As in the game, the major locations seen are the area of the Bl@ster fight, Akira’s apartment, and the prison. The scenes in the anime show different details of these locations, and among the most notable is the full view of Akira’s apartment complex. The hallway outside of Akira's door in the game is changed to be partially exposed to the outside, with a railing. Trivia * In the manga, both the CFC and Nikkouren are buying Line from Arbitro. * The underground fighting game of Bl@ster happens on both sides. Category:Factions & Organizations Category:Locations